Photoelectric conversion devices (such as photovoltaics, a photosensor, a light emitting element, a photodiode, and an optical memory) including perovskite materials as a photoelectric conversion material are expected as a low-cost photoelectric conversion device because they can be manufactured using an inexpensive coating method for forming layers. Among the perovskite materials as the photoelectric conversion material, a perovskite crystal, having a composition represented by ABX3 and a three-dimensional crystal structure, is excellent in power conversion efficiency, and therefore it is reported that photovoltaics including the perovskite crystal has enhanced conversion efficiency. Such photovoltaics desirably have large areas. In the photovoltaics using the perovskite crystal, a report describes the conversion efficiency of about 20% in the case of an element area of about 0.1 cm2, but it also describes the conversion efficiency of about 15% in the case of the element area of 1 cm2 and the conversion efficiency of about 10% in the case of the element area of 100 cm2. This may result from the difficulty of forming a large, uniform, and high quality perovskite crystal layer using a conventional perovskite-layer forming technique.
A perovskite layer can be formed by the following method: a material constituting a perovskite compound is dissolved in a solvent enabling dissolution of the perovskite crystal to form a solution, this solution is applied on a film forming object such as a substrate, and thereafter the solvent is removed (dried) and the perovskite crystal is precipitated. However, in such a forming method, only a slight change in a film forming condition and a film forming environment causes large variations in film properties of a photoelectric conversion layer of the perovskite crystal. The film properties mean morphology, sizes and shapes of crystals, lattice defects, dislocation, and orientation displacement of crystals, coverage, film thickness, and the like. Due to such an easy variation in the film properties of a perovskite crystal layer, a large, uniform, and high quality photoelectric conversion layer is not easily formed with the conventional forming method. Therefore, it is not easy to obtain a practical photoelectric conversion device having a large area and high power conversion efficiency, with good reproducibility.